


Gabriel x Jack

by Leto_Svec



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leto_Svec/pseuds/Leto_Svec
Summary: Just some random Drabble i got the courage to post..The secret love story of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes.





	1. Chapter 1

The sudden sting of Ana sleep dart made Gabriel fall to the ground. He was asleep but aware of everything around him. Morrison came to his rescue dragging him to safety so he could recover. Gabriel's muscles ached when they woke up, leaving his entire body tingly.

“Thanks Jack you're a real life saver another shot from Ana and i would have been a goner.” Gabriel said laughing.

“No times for laughter Reyes, this is only a training simulation with snipers so keep your head down.” Jack said looking serious.

“I know but you know she's got a real eye for this sniping.” Gabriel said bursting into a fit of laughter.

Jack hid a laugh and remained serious. “Get your head in the game Gabriel. Let's take her out.”

“Kinky.” Gabriel said standing reloading his guns. Jack Frowned at him but continued on, to Ana.  
.  
.  
“Another great round boys but mother knows best.” Ana said hitting the head sensor, alarms blared around the room signaling the simulation was over and that they had lost again.

“Are we ever going to beat you? I mean for fucks sake we almost had you.” Gabriel said glaring at Ana giving her a dirty look. Jack Punched Gabriel's shoulder making him wince. “Ow what the hell was that for you ass.”

“Language Gabriel, do i have to remind you we have a child wandering around here.” Jack said glaring at him.

“Ah yes who could have ever thought Fareeha first words would be ‘bitch.’” Ana said pulling up a holo recorder showing the two gentlemen.

Gabriel earned another punch from Jack and Ana just looked at him in a knowing way that freaked Gabriel out. “Is it my fault she sneaks around the base and just happens to hear me curse, i think not.” He said defending himself.

“That may be the case but everyone has been minding their language except you. I haven't even heard Jesse swear in a week. Everyone is trying except you.” Ana said pointing out the obvious facts.

“Fine i'll mind my damn language- i mean my language.” Gabriel said under his breath grumbling. Ana patted his shoulder thanking him and Jack Wished him luck. Gabriel walked to his room muttering a slew of curse words under his breath getting it out now before dinner with the others.

Gabriel decided to work on some paperwork from the mission Jesse and Genji were on. Successful bla bla bla. The same stuff every report. A few more documents to fill and Gabriel was done for the day. A sudden knock on his door made him groan. He sauntered to the door and opened it looking for the person who knocked on his door.

“Gaby plaw with me.” the little girl said reaching her arms out tugging on his pants.

Gabriel groaned, “not today Fareeha maybe when i have less paperwork to do.” he said sighing pulling the girl away from his pants.

“Plwease Gaby.” Fareeha said whining.

“Go find your mother Fareeha I can't play.” Gabriel said shutting the door in her face. Gabriel waited a few minutes before opening the door. The child was still there but with tears streaming down her face.

“Shi-crap Fareeha don't cry i'll play with you. We can do whatever you'd like.” Gabriel said quickly picking up the crying child.

“Anything.” the child said rubbing her eyes looking happily.

Gabriel regretted saying that immediately but agreed. The child stopped crying and wore a bright smile and dragged him out of his room.

“We're gonna play dwess up.” Fareeha said smiling and opening the door to her room. Gabriel bite his tongue already wanting to snap at the little girl.   
.  
.  
A few hours later Gabriel had all of his makeup done and was wearing nothing but pink. It looked like a unicorn had thrown up on him. Fareeha looked like the happiest child on earth.

“All done Gaby let's go show mommy.” Fareeha said pulling him along.

“Look kid I let you dress me up but this is where I draw the line no showing your mom. Its gonna take years for this to even come off.” Gabriel said sighing patting Fareeha and turning to walk away.

“But Gaby plwease let me show momma. I'll just bring momma please.” Fareeha said tugging on Gabriel's dress.

“Fine go get you mom and only your mom please hurry.” Gabriel said rubbing his eyes pulling his hand away seeing the traces of makeup.

“Okay okay oh my-” Anas laughter filled the room making Gabriel blush and turn his face. A more throaty laugh made him snap his head to the doorway.

“Nice look Gabriel.” Jack said muffling his laugh.

“Isn't Gaby pretty! He agreed to play dress up with me. Now Gaby is a pwetty princess!” Fareeha said happily jumping making Gabriel growl under his breath.

“Yes Gabriel looks as pretty as a doll.” Jack said bending down to the child's level patting her shoulder. Fareeha giggled and grinned as bright as the sun.

“If you'll excuse me i have about 50 layers of makeup to remove from my face and i have to change back to my regular attire of black. It's like a unicorn puked on me.” Gabriel shuddered in disgust and Jacklaughed at his expression.

“No Gaby please don't make the princess disappear.” Fareeha said sniffling.

Gabriel turned back around and stared the child in the eyes, “no more princess Gaby but there can always be a princess Jackie. Would you like to make Jack a pretty princess Fareeha he would be more than happy to play.”

“Will you play dress up with me Jackie?” Fareeha said smiling bouncing with joy.

“Rain check sweetie, i have paperwork to do and somebody to punch.” Jack said patting Fareeha shoulder and standing glaring at Gabriel.

“Shiiit- i need to dash sorry sweetie pie play with you soon got to dash.” Gabriel said running down the halls

“GABRIEL GET BACK HERE!” Jack said chasing him down the halls. Jesse spun around and bumped into the pink Gabriel.

“Soldiers must have grace Jackie!” Gabriel called out pushing Jesse into the oncoming 76. Jack easily avoided it but it gave Gabriel enough time to duck into his room. He wiped his brow and listened to Jack pound on his door.

“Gabriel open this door or so help me i will knock it down!” Jack said hitting the door.

Gabriel started to strip off the layers of cloth he had on. He couldn't understand how a child had this much pink. He was shirtless and stopping as a sudden crash made him look to his door- hole.

“You're gonna die.” Jack said fuming and throwing Gabriel's stuff at him.

“You fucking idiot you just knocked my door down what the fuck! Now you're throwing my stuff at me what the hell Jack.” Gabriel said snapping at the soldier.

“No fucking cussing.” Jack said throwing something at Gabriel. It whizzed passed Gabriel's ear and planted itself in the wall.

“Now you're trying to kill me with my own weapons. How kind of you.” Gabriel said sarcastically.

“Fine i submit, but i do have to say Fareeha did a great job on your makeup.” Jack said laughing.

“Get out Jack.” Gabriel said growling. Jack raised his hands in defeat and walked out of the hole. Gabriel lifted the door into the hole and hoped it would hold until he could call in Torb and get it fixed.

Gabriel spent the next hour scrubbing the heavy amounts of makeup off his face. Once he was done he slipped his beanie back on and went into the mess hall. He dug around in the fridge and pulled out a beer, drinking almost half the bottle in one go.

“Come out Jack i can sense you behind me.” Gabriel said growling.

“Jezz take a joke Gabe. Can't a soldier play a few tricks.” Jack said laughing.

“No, not you.” Gabriel said sighing and taking another drink of his beer.

Jack nodded and grabbed another beer taking a drink from it. “Cheers to princess Gaby and princess Jackie.” Jack said offering his glass. Gabriel clinked his bottle against Jack and they both took a long drink from their bottles. Gabriel throwing his away, burping loudly earning a hit from 76. Gabriel growled and Jack chuckled.

“One day Jack i will murder you.” Gabriel said growling.

“I'd like to see you try Gabe.” Jack said patting his back.

A frustrated Gabriel left the room with another bottle of beer in hand.   
.  
.  
Over the months Gabriel had become more and more disconnected from the team, he lived in his room essentially and Fareeha was the only one who would talk to him. Even Jesse stopped talking to him a turn for the better really. Ana died in a mission and it tore the base apart. So you could imagine how shocked when he got a mission with Jack. It was a mission to infiltrate Swiss headquarters.

“Ready to go Reyes?” Jack asked him.

“Yeah sure lets just get this over with.” Gabriel growled out pushing past Jack and walking into the ship.  
.  
.  
An explosion from behind sent Gabriel reeling. Everything had gone so, so terribly wrong. He had lost his temper and finally broke away from Jack. Gabriel tried to kill his friend. Jack obviously tried to reason with Gabriel but he had finally snapped. Everything he had been holding in for months, no, years flooded out of him.

“GABRIEL PUT THE GUNS DOWN WERE FAMILY STOP PLEASE!” Jack screamed at him trying to reason with him, Gabriel knew better for he was already a dead man.

Gabriel laughed manically, “FAMILY DOESN'T GET SELFISH AND TAKE ALL THE CREDIT. PLEASE WE WERE A TEAM BUT YOU GOT SELFISH AND DECIDED TO GO AGAINST EVERYTHING WE STOOD FOR.” Gabriel yelled, growling at the man he called family.

Gabriel strode towards the man, “family would never leave their own. Family would never have to comfort a motherless child, family wouldn't be destroyed. See we aren't truly a family, more like acquaintances with the same goal, well my goal changed.” He hissed picking up his ‘friend’ by the neck lifting him off the ground making him drop his weapon and squeeze onto Gabriel's arm.

“Gabriel please, i never even got to ask.” Jack said the tears starting to stream down his face. “We've always been friends Gabriel but i've always found myself wanting us to be more. Princess Gaby and princess Jackie, i've never forgotten. The tea with Fareeha, helping her train for her mother preparing her for the world because she lost her mom. We've been through hell Gabriel, but every moment with you makes my day, you're my heaven. I just could never tell you that.” Jack confessed, tears streaming down his face smiling at the man choking him.

“Lies.” Gabriel said hissing dropping the man. Jack gasped for air rubbing his neck.

“I always thought you would do that to me in better circumstances with us alone.” Jack said laughing.

Gabriel ran his hands through his hair and thought. He would never admit it but he had always pinned for Jack. His smiles his jokes his laughter were forever imprinted in Gabriel's head. Gabriel shut his eyes hitting his head falling to the ground, he felt so, so weak in this moment.

The sudden feel of soft lips touching his made him snap his eyes open. Jack was kissing him hungrily letting his feeling flow through the kiss. Gabriel closed his eyes and kissed him back, the roof collapsing and the building falling apart around him. There moment, their last moments together kissing each other hungrily, needing each other.

“I love you Morrison.” Gabriel said breaking the kiss, his own tears now streaming down his face.

“I love you to Reyes.” Jack said kissing Gabriel softly on the lips. Another explosion sent the entire building into chaos. The two were separated, Gabriel got pinned under rubble and he could hear Jack trying to help him. Their hands intertwined and he squeezed Jack's hand.

“Go save yourself im already a goner.” Gabriel said letting go of Jack's hand.

“Gabriel ple-”

“Jack Morrison you go right now. Live your life with your hopes and dreams. Live your life with your family. Just go and save yourself.” Gabriel said the tears streaming down his face as he coughed up blood.

“I- i can't i- i need you. Gabriel please.” Jack said sobbing grasping Gabriel's hand once more.

“Jack just go. It was a good run. I'll always love you.” With his final words Gabriel shut his eyes leaving his conciseness. Jack pulled himself together and found a way out of the building the only thing to remember this day was the scar now across his face.  
.  
Fin


	2. Secret Ending-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just additional story plot running with the plot so if you wanna read go ahead
> 
> just some random shit ahead my readers.

“Gabriel are you with me?” A familiar voice lulled him out of his sleep. 

“Angie? Is that you?” Gabriel said groggily sitting up.

“Yes but i'm afraid i come bearing bad news.” Angela said leaning against her staff.

“Is it about Jack please tell me he's okay.” Gabriel asked worriedly panic written across his face. He looked down to his had immediately alarmed. “Angie what is wrong with me?” Gabriel said lifting both of his hands staring at them.

“Gabriel i'm not quite sure myself. When Jack came back he said he had lost you, i wanted to see for myself. I found your corpse, i injected you with a special serem i made and i didn't realize the effect it would have on you. Your cells are regenerating so fast that you're dead but alive. The cells are regenerating so the decay can happen, you're a phantom of your former self. Gabriel i'm so sorry.” Angela said explaining to him his new ‘form’.

Gabriel stood and left the room. Angela following him the hurt clearly in her eyes. “Gabriel where are you going?” Angela called out to him to him being greeted by silence. 

Gabriel whistled a dark tune as he walked the halls, Gabriel walked outside. He disappeared into the night and the overwatch team didnt see him again for along time.  
.  
.  
Gabriel- Reaper was working with a talon base in Egypt leading Jack into a trap. He needed to see him after all this time he needed to tell him how much he missed him. How much he needed him. The all too familiar commander strode through the doors. His gun loaded and ready to fire. 

“Where are you Reaper. I know you're here you demon.” 76 said calling out. Demon rang in Gabriel's ears. 

“Ah is that anyway to treat a old friend?” Reaper said gracefully falling to the ground in front of 76.

“Get down.” A familiar voice called out. A bullet whizzed past Reaper's mask. The sudden contact of another's hands snapped Reaper out of his confusion. Ana was fighting him, Reaper went on the defensive and fended her off. 76 stood off to the side taking off the other men stationed around the building.

“Checkmate.” Ana's voice rang, Reaper's mask was suddenly gone leaving him for all to see. 

“Gabriel?” A shocked Jack and Ana said in unison. 

“Hi Jackie.” Reaper said flexing his claws at his side.

The sudden pierce of flesh made Reaper look down, a sleeping dart was stuck in his body. His body fell to the floor and ana placed his mask on his chest. Ana dragged a protesting 76 out of the building.

“Just like old times.” Reaper laughed maniacally and shadow stepped in front of Ana. A sudden embrace made him step back making him trip. 76 latched onto Reaper and Anda watched confused.

“Tonight in the temple of Anubis meet me there at 12, ill be waiting my love.” 76 whispered into Reapers ear making him nod and push off Jack.

“No hard feelings eh.” Reaper said laughing as he raised his guns. The sudden pain in his side and then his body falling to the floor once more. Ana and 76 escaped the building leaving a hazy Reaper. He couldn't wait for tonight.  
.  
.  
Reaper watched as Jack walked into the temple. He watched and waited for him to come. 

“Come on Gabriel please hurry up.” Jack said rubbing his hands together warming himself up. Reaper snuck up on him and wrapped his coat around him,

“Dress up warmly next time.” Reaper said planting a kiss on Jack's lips.

“Where have you been Gabriel?” Jack asked tearing up.

“Well after i died i was brought back, i wandered around the world killing off the members. I left the main base of course, could never hurt the love of my life.” Reaper said purring against 76 skin. 

“Reaper now? I miss my Gabriel.” Jack said softly holding onto Gabriel.

“I'll always be your Gabriel love. Just think of Reaper as my alter ego.” Gabriel said smiling against Jack.

“But you kill innocent people and members Gabriel. You're now just as much Reaper as i am 76.” Jack said pulling away from him and staring into his eyes.

“They're not innocent they created me. I'm the walking dead Jack. A dead man walking. I took my revenge.” Gabriel growled out making Jack shudder.

“What did they do to the man i love, the one who would crack puns every moment of his life, the one i worked alongside of?” Jack asked looking at Gabriel like he knew.

“That man is buried under the hate and the remains of the past. That man isn't dead, no, more like alive but buried.” Gabriel said looking at Jack.

“Then free that man put down the mask and lets run away together and leave the past please. We can create our future. Please Gabriel.” Jack begged slightly tugging on his sleeves. 

Gabriel removed his mask he held it over his chest. His eyes glowed without the mask and Jack gasped slightly. Jack brought his hand up to Gabriel's face and caressed it. Gabriel held his hand on his face and smiled. 

“Hia Jackie.” Gabriel said softly smiling.

76 followed his lead and pulled off his face guard. Gabriel caressed his face and Jack held his hand there, “hello Gabriel.” Jack said tearing up and starting to cry.

“So where to Jack you had this idea, where do we want to live.” Gabriel said smiling, Jack starting to cry now he sniffled.

“Well my parents had a cabin on the outskirts of Bloomington Indiana. We could hid there, ever since i left for the military i bet they haven't been back there since.” Jack said drying his eyes and smiling. 

“And how did you get here? Ship or plane.” Gabriel said curiously.

“Plane, so we can hop a plane to Indiana and we can live there. It's really pretty there i think you would enjoy it.” Jack said happily. 

Gabriel grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into a hug. “Ive missed you Jackie. I've really missed you.” Gabriel said whispering in his ear.

“I've missed you to Gabe.” Jack said kissing Gabriel sweetly. Gabriel pulled Jack closer to him deepening the kiss. Jack let out a small moan and Gabriel pulled away leaving them both flustered. 

“Let's go to our new home together Jackie.” Gabriel said holding onto Jack and walking out of the temple.  
.  
.  
“Gabriel stop no! Do not touch those until they're done.” Jack yelled at him.

“So-ooooo good Jack. You make the best cookies.” Gabriel said snatching a cookie and stuffing it in his mouth. Jack punched his shoulder making him groan. 

“No more cookies for you! I don't even know why i bother.” Jack said grumbling.

“Because you love me that's why.” Gabriel said smiling.

“That is true but right now i don't feel that way.” Jack said angrily. A sudden warmth touched Jack's lips making him look down. A single cookie being offered by Gabriel.

“You gotta eat what you make Jackie these are the best.” Gabriel said laughing.

Jack took a bite of his cookie and moaned slightly. “I really don't know how i make these cookies so good.” He said laughing. 

“Well for one everything that goes in the cookie is home grown, the only thing that isn't grown here is the chocolate chips.” Gabriel said laughing a chicken clucked outside making his point.

“Yeah this really takes me back to the days when i would help my parents with the farm and my mother bake. Its nice to have this with you.” Jack said kissing Gabriel softly on the lips. They held hands there rings a simple reminder that love doesn't die. There masks were tucked away in the attic, a reminder that the past stays in the past and you don't have to live in it. 

There fresh start together, no more overwatch or talon. Those rare occasions when there was the other would wait for the other to return safely home. A few cuts and scrapes nothing life threatening. There life's were free of any strings. They were happy and lived happily together.  
.  
.  
“Alex get back in here now! No leave the chickens alone. Alex come to papa. Honey help me out please.” Gabriel said giving up. 

“Alex give your father a break, if you leave the chickens alone we can play dress up later.” Jack said sighing and setting down the plate he was currently cleaning. 

The child looked up and beamed at them running back inside the house covered in dirt tracking it inside. Gabriel sighed and grabbed the mop. 

“Thanks darling.” Gabriel said kissing Jack on the cheek. A drawn out ew echoed the room. “You missy need to listen to me when i tell you to do something. If you listen you get rewarded ok?” Gabriel said glaring at the small child earning a nudge from Jack.

“What your daddy means is that you need to listen to us when we call you okay sweetie. We dont want you getting hurt okay sweets.” Jack said looking at the girl softly. 

“Okay papa. I'm sorry papa i didn't mean to be bad.” Alex said looking down.

“Don't be sad darling be happy. Your aunt is coming to visit today, would you like to meet her?” Gabriel asked happily.

“My aunt! I get to have a aunt!” Alex said happily bouncing up and down. 

“Yes well you can't greet her like that so i'll go help you clean up and dress.” Jack said lifting Alex up and carrying her out of the room. “And you Gabriel don't you even think about touching those cookies or so help me i will get out my tactical visor and wreck you.” Jack said turning around the corner.

“You can wreck me any day on the field of battle, but i'll always wreck you in bed honey.” Gabriel called out. He heard the sudden coughing of Jack and a small scream from Alex. Gabriel chuckled and mentally patted himself on the back for successfully making Jack embarrassed. 

Alex was only four years old when they adopted her, she had been abandoned by her parents and left to die in a orphanage in town. Gabriel and Jack had decided to adopt the sweet girl after careful consideration. They never once regretted adopting her. Everyday was a new adventure and it was the greatest gift of all. A sudden knock from the door snapped Gabriel from his thoughts. He opened the door to be greeted by a smiling face. 

“Ah hello Gabriel, where's your husband and little girl?” The familiar voice rang out.

“Hello to you to Ana. Now who might that be with you?” Gabriel asked looking at the young teen behind her. “Fareeha is that you?” 

“Uncle Gabriel how are you!” Fareeha screamed out wrapping her arms around him. “I'm so happy you and Jack got together it's been too long.”

“Fareeha is that you?” Jack's voice came from the stairs making Gabriel look up. 

“Uncle Jackie get down here!” Fareeha said happily finally seeing her uncles.

“Daddy who is that?” Alex asked confused. 

“Oh you must be Alex it's nice to meet you!” Fareeha said happily extending her hand making Alex hid behind Jack's leg. “You don't have to be scared of me i'm nice.” Fareeha said pouting.

“Alex it's okay Fareeha is your cousin. Go say hi.” Jack said pushing the child to Fareeha. 

“H-hi.” Alex mumbled out extending her hand shakily. 

“Hi Alex.” Fareeha said happily. Shaking her hand. Once there hands touched Alex opened up to Fareeha and they became close friends. Ana, Jack and Gabriel talked for the longest of time catching up. Fareeha and Alex ran inside the house playing. Soon it got late and the conversation died. Alex had fallen asleep and Fareeha was falling asleep. Gabriel carried Alex to her room and tucked her into bed kissing her head and turning off the lights. 

“Your always welcome back Ana.” Gabriel said smiling and nodding. 

“Thank you for having us both, you two seem to have a perfect life. Enjoy you two deserve it.” Ana said waving her goodbye and walking down the brick road. 

The couple fell asleep in front of the tv cuddled up next to each other thankful that they had each other.  
.  
.  
Another visit from Fareeha who gladly played with Alex. Everything was fine until Fareeha suggested this.

“Wanna play dress up Gabe?” Fareeha said smirking. Gabriel looked horrified and Jack smiled. 

“No more Kawai Gabe. Those days are over.” Gabriel said shuddering.

“Please papa! Let's play dress up pwease!” Alex said pleading with him. 

“Okay okay fine.” Gabriel said submitting to his child's will. She screamed yay and Gabriel followed them up to the room.

“What about you princess Jackie? Wanna join your queen.” Fareeha said laughing. Jack got up and gladly joined his queen.  
-  
-  
Okay are you ready to see the first returning 

“Id be honored.” Jack said getting up and following Fareeha.  
-  
“Now introducing Kawaii Papa to princess Jackie.” Fareeha said pulling the curtain open revealing a very pink Gabriel and a very powdered Jack. The two men started to laugh like they haven't laughed before. By the time there were done everyone was wheezing from laughter. Alex had somehow found Reaper mask and painted pink dots on the mask and made Gabriel wear it. Jack on the other hand looked more feminine considering Fareeha had done his makeup and she had become better at contouring. Alex made Gabriel look exactly as he did all those years ago with the help of Fareeha.

“welcome back princess.” Jack said smiling. Gabriel did a slight bow 

“Princess Jackie. Still hate this i swear but it's for my little princess I'm fine.” Gabriel said smiling and Alex smiled. They played dress up for the rest of the day. Gabriel was mad because he would have to buy a new mask because Alex put the blush on with permanent marker.


End file.
